Virtually all automobiles have a grill. Grills are for both function and design. A primary function of a grill is to protect the radiator of a car, or the engine bay, while allowing the passage of cooling air. The design of a grill has long been a subject of automobile designers and customizers. Many owners and auto users prefer a grill that is unlike that of the factory provided grill, for both improved function and for aesthetic appeal.